kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-98
Kasak asks a grief-stricken Yuta (in sura speech) why someone who was so cynical about a human's death would mourn the death of someone who would resurrect anyway? Yuta agrees, why should he be so upset? He assures Kasak that he did what he needed to do in that situation, and doesn't blame him. Claude observes them from his cage. Siera wonders what is going between the two of them, since from his point of view they are quietly watching each other. Lutz replies that he has no idea since nobody else there can understand sura speech. Siera suggests that if Yuta voluntarily joins the aid team, it would improve their position, and so Lutz asks Asha if she can make the request. She calls out to Yuta, asking him if he can go to another city to fight? He can bring Leez along as well. At this, Yuta's eyes changes to blue-green and he turns and flies away. The assembled magicians are surprised at his departure, which creates some buzz ("Does he only care for our city? It was just a question. Why did he leave all of a sudden?) Asha looks on in Yuta's direction. Yuta bites his lip as he thinks that he is suffocating. Back at the hotel, Ran asks Leez if she is going to cook with the ingredients she bought yesterday, and she replies yes. First there is beef tartare and milk for Yuta, a special sandwich with lemon soda for Ran, and for Asha there is tofu salad, seasonal herbs with dressing, and purple mushroom stew, plus her favorite whole-grain cookies and brand coffee. Ran notices that a relatively large share of the food is for Asha. He puts on a cheery face and says it all sounds good so let's eat, and grabs one of the sandwiches. Leez stops him, since she issn't done cooking and the rest of their group issn't there yet. Ran lets her know that he isn't sure about Asha, but he saw Yuta leave that morning, probably to hunt. This delights Leez since it means he would be meeting Asha at the checkpoint. Ran, finally overwhelmed with guilt, whines that he can't take it anymore. When Leez asks what's got into him, he can only say that he is fed up and frustrated, poor Chickie! Suddenly a commotion outside their window catches their attention. People are surprised to see Kasak flying away in his sura form, and there is some chatter about magicians setting off from the temple, maybe to Rindhallow or Mistyshore... The last comment puts Ran in a panic; he tells Leez he has to go, and to not wait up for him. As Kasak speeds through the air, he comments on Claude's current silence, in contrast to his yelling earlier. Claude asks if he thinks it was wise to be taking him to Rindhallow, to which the Half dragon responds yes, because he is a priest there and of high rank. Claude insists that his skills aren't needed there since there are already highly competent priest candidates running things. Kasak counters that there is no reason for him to be in Kalibloom. Claude then tries to speak in a more hushed tone, insisting that it is important to get Yuta on the side of humans, and that he purposely withheld information in order to create a positive image for the sura. Asha in particular needs to be informed that Yuta is dangerous. Kasak replies that he is aware he is dangerous, but he was in the city out of love for a human, and he hasn't caused any problems so far, plus he warned him about the Crescent Gate. He learned from watching his father that even a dangerous sura can be pacified by love. Claude, agitated, asks if he was sure this was really about love? At the hotel after sunset, Leez puts the uneaten food in the refrigerator, disappointed that nobody showed up. She wishes she knew where Asha was, so she could bring the food to her and hear how much she enjoyed it. She imagines Asha's response would be, "It's edible," and chuckles at the thought. She then begins to wonder if she made some sort of mistake to cause a rift, and would she be able to fix it by apologizing? She suddenly hears a noise at the window and calls out, "Asha?" When she sees it is Yuta, she at first asks what he has been doing all day, and to sit down, but then she notices that he is in tears. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * We later learn that Yuta can use Insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it isn't clear what purpose they serve here. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110. * Leez wanted to cook for Asha since early Season 1. * Leez wanted to properly meet Kasak since Season 1. * The story of Kasak's father and mother is detailed in Currygom's side novel, The Finite. 2-98 Leez and Ran.png|commotion outside 2-98 Claude tries to talk to Kasak.png|Yuta discussion 2-98 Yuta and Leez.png|she hoped it was Asha... References